Rattle my bones
by Smarley
Summary: Its supposed to be simple, Dean takes Sam out sledding, but since when is anything ever simple for the Winchester boys? Sam is 6 and Dean is 10


**AN: this is different from anything I have ever wrote, its really my first attempt at a semi cute young Winchester fanfic, it has me kinda nervous haha. I hope you enjoy though. **

_A little PS, for those reading Dancing in the dark and feed the children, updates are on the way!_

_**Read and Review!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and that sucks. **

**ENJOY**

Big white snowflakes fell from the sky, Sam stared, mesmerized as he opened the small window to his and Deans small bedroom, causing is brother to stir slightly.

The young boy stilled, his eyes focused on Dean, hoping his brother wouldn't wake up just yet, he wanted to enjoy the falling snow and he knew Dean would make him close the window. His brother settled back into the bed, and Sam turned back to the window, sticking his hand out the window, watching as the snow fell into his palm, mesmerized at how the flakes would melt when they touched his skin.

He had never seen so much snow, had never seen such big snow flakes before, but Dean had told him there was so much snow because they were in Colorado.

"Sam?" ten-year-old Dean groaned as he finally felt the chill of outside.

"What are you doing? Close the window." He complained, turning away from the window, away from the cold.

"Dean! Look!" Sam bounded across the room, suddenly not caring that Dean was awake, or that it was six in the morning.

"Look at the snow Dean. Look at it!" he exclaimed as he jumped on the bed he and Dean were sharing.

"I…See….It" the older brother said, his voice breaking with every jump Sam took.

Sam shook his head as he grabbed his brothers hand, dragging him out of the bed, "No, no you don't Dean, you have to come and see it, you have to get up"

An exasperated Dean followed his little brother, never able to say no to him, he smiled as he watched his brother's eyes go wide.

"Look, look. Have you ever seen snowflakes so big?"

"No Sammy, I haven't" the older brother yawned.

"Can we go tobogganing? Can we Dean?" Sam begged as he looked up to his brother, his puppy dog eyes big as he looked on hopeful. "Before we leave?"

Dean sighed inwardly, he didn't feel like stepping one foot out in the cold, let alone go sliding, but one look at his baby brother's big eyes, "Fine" he sighed as Sam grabbed him tight in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Sam chanted as he jumped up and down, never loosening his grip on his brother.

Dean couldn't help but smile at his brother's excitement, "ya, ya, lets go eat breakfast."

LATER THAT MORNING

Dean made sure Sam had all the clothing he would need to keep warm, the older brother going to such extremes as giving up his gloves and snow pants so his little brother would be able to enjoy sliding without getting cold.

"Come on Dean" Sam called out from the front door where he stood beside Deans old toboggan. It was one of the few things that John had kept from when their mother was alive. Dean had seen a picture with him and his parents on the sled a long time ago; he wished he could have Sam in that picture as well.

"Okay, lets go Sammy" he called out as he approached the door, laughing as he watched Sam bound out the door and jump into the snow, "thank god I gave him the snow pants' the older brother thought as he started out the door.

"Watch out for him" a loud voice sounded from the top of the stairs, John Winchester stood, his tired frame recuperating from his latest hunt before he took his boys back on the road.

"Yes sir" the young boy replied, shutting the door, following his bouncing brother down the sidewalk.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam and Dean arrived at the hill ten minutes later, Dean having taken over the job of pulling the sled along, occasionally letting Sam sit on it while he pulled.

"We're here," Sam shrieked as he watched the other kids on the hill, mesmerized at how the sled was there one second and gone the next.

"Wow" he breathed, "Come on Dean" he cried out, dragging his brother towards the slope.

"Will you ride with me?" he asked, his eyes big,

"Uh uh Sammy you're on your own for this"

"Please Dean"

"Sam, I don't have snow pants on"

"You can borrow mine" Sam replied, a serious look on his face as he started to take off his boots.

Dean laughed at his brother's actions, "no no, Sammy, keep them on, I'll go with you but only once."

Sam just smiled in triumph as he pulled Dean closer to the top of the hill.

The older brother placed the toboggan at the top, holding on to it while Sam got in.

Once Sam was in, the older Winchester took his place behind his brother and held him tight with one arm, while he pushed off with his other arm.

"Ready Sammy?" he called out as they started down the hill, Sam laughing the whole way down.

The two brothers continued to go down the hill together for the rest of the afternoon. They stayed, enjoying their chance at being kids again till the hill was empty, everyone having gone home for dinner.

Dean looked around, a shiver coursing through him, his soaked jeans making themselves known. "Okay Sam, last time, on your own and then we head back home" he said through chattering teeth.

Sam noticed his brothers discomfort and didn't argue, he just settle himself back into the sled for one last ride, the adrenaline rush from the previous trips down the hill still fresh in his mind, as he forgot that this would be the first time he was riding on his own.

"Ready? I'm going to give you a push and remember what I said, if you think you're going to hit anything you bail like we've done before."

Sam nodded as Dean started to push, the young Winchester could feel his heart pumping wildly as the old sled picked up speed. He felt as if he was flying as he closed his eyes, feeling the wind rush past him, his eyes suddenly snapping open as he heard his brother scream his name. But it was too late and he was airborne, detached from the sled as he sailed through the air, landing hard, a sickening crack filling the air around him as a pain shot up his leg, through his body, causing him to cry out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Dean saw it coming, he watched, as his brother got closer to the makeshift jump some other kids had made. He prayed at the top of the hill that his brother would bail out, just like he had shown him.

"Come on Sammy" he said as he started to walk closer to the edge of the hill, realizing his brother wasn't going to bail out Dean started to run. Willing his legs to run fast enough to reach his little brother. "Sammy!" he cried out as his brother went airborne, "Shit, Sam!"

Dean's heart stopped beating as he heard his brother cry out in pain, "no, no, no" he mumbled as he continued to run to his brother. It felt like forever before he reached his sprawled out brother.

"Sam?" he cried as he knelt beside his brother, careful not to jar anything, even though his first instinct was to gather Sam up into a hug.

"What hurts?" he asked calmly, his father's early training starting to pay off.

"Dean, my leg, it hurts real bad" Sam said in between sobs.

Dean looked around the hills, hoping to see someone to help him, "Okay, Sam, hold on"

The older brother hurried over to the toboggan, bringing it back to his injured brother. Dean wasn't sure how injured Sam was so he tried to be as careful as possible as he lifted Sam onto the toboggan. Telling Sam to hold on tight Dean devised his plan on getting home, remembering that there was a longer way to get home, but it didn't involve him having to drag his brother up the big hill.

So the older brother started the slow trek back home, stopping only once when he heard Sam whimper.

"You okay Sammy?"

"I'm cold Dean" he heard his brothers almost inaudible whisper and he quickly jumped into action, taking off his own coat and laying it on his shivering brother. "There ya go Sam, we're almost at the house." He encouraged as he continued to trek forward.

And they were, Dean could see there house just down the street, making him gather his strength and pull harder, he needed to get Sam home. His brother, his Sammy was hurt and with every jar of the sled Sam cried out, continuing to urge Dean to keep going even though his body was past fatigued.

"Hold on Sammy, please hold on" he begged as he approached their driveway.

"Dad!" he cried out as he fell to his knees, the cold snow stinging his already cold skin. "Dad!"

The front door flew open, and Dean could feel relief settling over as his father came running towards them.

"Dean?" he asked grabbing his boy's shoulders, assessing any injuries, "Sam?" he questioned before he caught a glimpse of the figure in the sled. "Sam" he cried out as he made to scoop his son up, receiving a scream from his youngest. Startled John let go of Sam. "Dean get inside" he order and he pushed Dean away from the rope and towards the house.

"But, dad"

"Dean now!"

The older brother complied, stumbling into the house, the warm air hitting him like a brick wall, his skin feeling like thousands of tiny needles were pricking him, he fell to the floor, waiting for his father and Sam who were not far behind.

John had picked up the sled holding his boy; bringing Sammy up he made his way up the porch stairs, setting him down once they reached the family room.

Going back to the front door he shut it, picking up his shivering older son, quickly moving him to the family room as well, stripping him of his wet clothes and laying him on the couch with a blanket draped over top of him.

"You stay there," he ordered to Dean as he knelt in front of Sam.

"What happened?" he asked, looking to his oldest for answers as he looked Sam over, his youngest sons tears spilling down his cheeks.

Deans teeth chattering, "H-he was g-going d-down on his o-own and he h-hit a bump and f-fell off. S-said he h-hurt his l-leg"

"It hurts real bad Dad" Sam said as he continued to cry.

"Okay, its okay Sammy" John tried to comfort as he moved Sam off the sled, careful of his leg.

"What the hell happened Dean, you were supposed to be watching him" John called out as he slowly started to take Sams snow gear off, wanting to have a better look at the leg.

"It wasn't his fault" Sam spoke up for his brother, "I should have jumped off"

"N-no Sammy, its okay" Dean replied, not wanting to get his brother worked up.

"Dammit" John mumbled as he looked at the swollen leg, ignoring his sons talking. "Okay time for a trip to the hospital" he announced as he dressed Sam once more, putting his sons jacket on and wrapping a blanket over his shoulders, unhappy at the fact that he was going to have to go there, he had been there enough times lately, he didn't need to go again.

"No, dad, I'm okay" Sam mumbled as he tried to move, to prove he didn't need to go, resulting in him screaming out.

"Sure Sammy, come on, I'll go start the car" John announced as he walked out of the room.

Dean started to get up, he didn't care how cold he was, there was no way he wasn't going to the hospital, his fatigued body having trouble moving as he got to the stairs just as John was coming back in the door.

"What'd I say Dean, don't move off the couch"

"Dad I have to change, I'm going with you" Dean said, practically begging his father to let him go.

"Dean, go upstairs, get warm cloths on, and get into bed, Sam will be fine"

"But dad"

"Dean that's an order" John yelled, satisfied when he received a yes sir from his older boy, before going and gathering up Sam.

Dean wanted to protest but could do nothing as John walked out the door with Sam in his arms.

Dean could feel the sadness starting engulf him as he walked into his and Sams bedroom, he had gotten his brother hurt, he should have just rode down the hill one last time then Sam would still be okay. "I'm so sorry Sammy," he said as he crawled into bed, darkness taking over as he slipped into the world of sleep.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Dean had passed out, his young body succumbing to such a deep sleep that he hadn't even heard his brother and father come back in.

His eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard their father walk into their room, placing Sam on the bed. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine in a few weeks, just a minor break" John replied as he brought the covers up.

"That means we'll have to stick around here for the next little while" John continued as he made his way to the door, "But Dean?"

"Yes sir?"

"No more sledding" he said as he closed the door, leaving the two brothers alone in the room.

"Sammy?" the older brother whispered, receiving no response, "I'm sorry Sammy" he choked out as he tucked the blankets tighter around Sam.

"Its okay" he heard the muffled reply before Sam turned over to face him, "It wasn't your fault," he continued.

"But Dean, don't listen to daddy okay… I want to go sledding again"

Dean just laughed at his brother's innocence.

"Maybe later Sam, maybe later"

Knowing his brother was okay, Dean brought the covers up once more, his younger brother yawning "Night Dean"

"Night Sammy, don't let the bed bugs bite"

"Bed bugs?!"

Dean just laughed at the door he had just opened; he loved having a younger brother.

**AN: So what'd you think? This was my first attempt at a semi cute weechester fanfic lol **

_**But, for those have read my other stories you will be happy to know the Dancing in the dark update is on the way and so is a Feed the children update Yay! That's good news right? Haha**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
